


Greater than three

by chainchomp



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Butt, F/M, Hot butt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 16:07:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4186209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chainchomp/pseuds/chainchomp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rickxkxkxkxkxkxkxjc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Greater than three

"WHRRE CALRLLRLRLRLRLLEKl?*?"??"?" Lori scream

"Not in the house I'll tell u hwat!" U say and shoot walker with laser vision.

"SHANE TRY KILL ME" Rick yell in distress......

"I TOLD U HE WAS DANGEROSO_ RAVIOLI BOY" Lori YELL!!!

"I KILL HIM." Rick say quiet.

"AAAH FAQ U RICK Yyyyyy" Lori crie and smak rick.

"LROI I DID FOR U'" rick hiss

"Sh it k rock I hear for u bad" u say and smooch rick

"MMMMMMMM" rick moan

"AAAAAAAH DAD" Carl screech and sprint to Shane's ded corpse.

"I luv u bb" u whisper

"I luv u 2" rick gasp

"<3" you type

"How did u say that" Maggie ask

"Greater than 3"


End file.
